


When in Chicago

by Black_Lotus



Series: Love Goes On Forever [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Large age gap, M/M, Oral Sex, Spencer is more confident than normal, undercover as gay couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Lotus/pseuds/Black_Lotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Reid became part of the team? Well we have to go back a bit for that.</p><p> Hotch and Gideon have a hard case, where gay couples have been murdered in their hotel rooms. They decided to send Hotch and FBI Academy student Spencer Reid undercover but with a high level of attraction can they keep it professional? Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language so please excuse any typos.

Aaron Hotchner and Jason Gideon’s case had slowed to less than a crawl. Over the last two months three couples had been murdered in their hotel rooms, ‘The Maple´ being the site of the first. Hotch could remember the briefing now, it was still at the front of his mind.

XXXX

Gideon had hobbled into his office (having the week before fallen down the steps of his cabin and broken his foot.) and sat down quickly, passing a brown file over to Aaron. Gideon’s face was somewhat angry and pale; he dropped his crutches to the floor and huffed.  
“Jason, what happened?” Hotch flipped the file open. “Oh.”  
Gideon gave Hotch a few moments to read through the file before he began.  
“Six people Aaron. In the last two months three couples have been murdered in their hotel rooms. It started in ‘The Maple Hotel’ down in Chicago with the deaths of fifty-three year old banker Thomas Ryder and his thirty year old partner Ethan Wyle. Mr Ryder had been bound and stabbed forty-two times.”  
“Some are shallow.” Agent Hotchner added forcing Gideon to breathe.  
“Yes. Mr Wyle had his jugular almost completely cut in half, but nothing else.”  
Hotch closed the file and took a quick intake of breath before asking. “Was he raped?”  
“No.” Gideon replied. “And nothing was stolen.” Silence filled the air for a few moments  
“The second was at ‘The Jefferson’ David O’Connell forty-nine and Nicholas Urban twenty-eight then Lewis Daniels fifty and boyfriend Kasper Sparks twenty-seven at ‘The Redwood’. Gideon was forced to stop again for air stupid lungs he thought. “Matthew Shaw a fifty-one year old investment banker and his twenty-four year old partner Duane DeMarko where discovered yesterday again at ‘The Maple’.”  
Aaron leaned forwards in his chair. “How have they not called us sooner?” He asked. Gideon nodded knowing Hotch’s frustration.  
“You know how it is; different departments they don’t talk to each other. It was only the discovery of Shaw and DeMarko that made them notice the pattern.

XXXX

They had been with the task force for two weeks now and had Strauss breathing down their necks. She had given them an ultimatum, solve the case in the next week or she would replace them with Carson’s team. Neither Hotch nor Gideon wanted to accept defeat and go home without catching this monster.

Sleepy after another day of catching no one and no leads they drove to their hotel and got in the elevator. Hotch leaned against the mirrored interior of the elevator and with a slight chuckle said. “Maybe we should send someone undercover.”  
“Yeah,” Gideon smiled looking down to his bandaged right foot. “…that would be you then.”  
The elevator reached their floor and the doors opened, Hotch quickly stepped out only to be grabbed by Gideon. “Wait we could send you undercover. ‘The Rochester’ is in the comfort zone and you haven’t done much fieldwork since we got here.” Gideon paused.  
“Yes, but there are no other agents young enough to fit the age gap needed, I’m only thirty-eight.” Hotch replied pulling his arm away.  
“What about the task force officers?”  
“There are maybe six years tops, still not enough. What is your plan Jason to pull some poor kid out of the academy?” Hotch chuckled, but seeing the look on the other agents face quickly stopped him. He raised a questioning eyebrow.  
“I know a young doctor, he is a genius and would fit the age gap.”  
The two men stood in the hallway of the hotel silently debating it.  
“Do you think he would agree? He won’t have been in the field before.” Hotch said almost dismissing the thought.  
“Yes he’ll do it.” Gideon replied almost instantly.  
“Then call your doctor friend.” Hotchner said leaving Gideon alone in the hallway. Gideon stood still for a few moments, then like Aaron disappeared to the safety of his room.

XXXX

“Hello, Dr. Reid?” Gideon said quietly as he sat down on his bed to rest his foot. “I know that it’s late but I was wondering if I could have a word.” There was silence for a moment; Reid was most likely trying to wake himself.  
“Do you know what time it is?” Reid replied quietly.  
“Yes sorry but it is important.”  
“Then what can I do for you, sir?” Reid asked rubbing a hand over his face.  
“We have little time so I will be blunt. Would you be willing to come down to Chicago and work an undercover case?”  
Silence again.  
“What? Why me?” He asked in shock.  
“We need someone who knows what they are doing but is young enough to fit an age gap. The only person we can think of and have quick access to is you.”  
“Er, okay when do you need me?”  
“Now, I will have the jet sent for you in an hour. Thank You.”  
“Your welco-”  
Gideon cut him off as he hung up and set the cell phone on the night stand.  
“Good, now we may get somewhere.” Gideon said to himself leaning back on his bed before drifting off to sleep.

XXXX

By the time Agents Hotchner and Gideon reached the task force office the next morning Spencer had already arrived and was helping himself to coffee, well the best that cops could offer at least. Hotch set his briefcase down before being quickly grabbed by Gideon (this was becoming a regular thing) Jason spun Hotch around and gestured to Reid, who was now sat by the lead detectives desk. Aaron Hotchner’s eyes widened revealing the hazel tint around their edges, he was beautiful, and that came as a shock to Hotch, he wasn't expecting that. Spencer Reid wore tight fitting black jeans and a white shirt that was all finished with a light grey waistcoat that hugged his body. His brown hair curled slightly and cuddled his head. Hotch emerged from his trance with the help of Gideon’s voice.  
“SSA Aaron Hotchner, this is Doctor Reid.” He was now stood in front of Hotch looking up at him with his bold eyes. Hotch held out his hand to greet him, he took it quickly. His soft lips curled into a smile as he said. “It’s fantastic to meet you, your work fascinates me.”  
Gideon shuffled away to a large chestnut table and sat. At the end of the table stood a large board covered in; times, dates, crime scene photos and even the victims.  
“Thank you.” He relied, reluctantly releasing his soft hand as he spoke. “Has Gideon Explained?”  
“Just that I fit an age and that it’s some undercover case. Am I the bait?” He asked. He still stood very close to Hotch.  
“It seems that he’s told you very little.” Reid nodded in agreement. Aaron turned to the table and pulled a chair out before gesturing for Reid to sit. What a gentleman he thought to himself as he sat. Hotch then leaned against the table with his back to Gideon, quickly he noticed that his angle was perfect to look the doctors kissable neck.  
“Well” he began “Over two and a half months four couples have been murdered in their hotel rooms. Always a homosexual couple that has at least a fifteen-year age gap. I know it can be deemed inappropriate but we need to do something to stop this man, we are asking you to go undercover with me as a couple on vacation at ‘The Rochester’.” Hotch paused awaiting his refusal. He giggled under his breath and said.  
“Be the boyfriend of SSA Aaron Hotchner? How could I possibly refuse?”  
Gideon stood and as he hobbled away said. “Good I’ll inform Roy.”  
“Jason, his name is Ronnie.” Hotch corrected but it was too late Gideon had turned a corner. Agent Hotchner turned his attention back to the beauty that had just agreed to be his boyfriend (even if it was only for a while).  
Suddenly, thoughts of Haley filled his mind. Sat at home without him and what she would say if she ever found out about this case. But now he didn’t care, he had a job to do and it wasn’t his fault if involved a twenty-year old man who was completely gorgeous and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

“Come with me Dr Reid.” He gestured for him to follow.  
“Just Reid, please Agent Hotchner.”  
“Oh, I hate being called Agent Hotchner, don’t tell anyone but it makes me think of Strauss.” He giggled at his quip. “Call me Hotch.” Reid nodded and followed him down a light green hallway. Hotch opened the door to one of the interrogation rooms and stood aside for Spencer to enter first, he’s being a gentleman again Aaron walked to the table which was covered in all sorts that showed their fake lives. He picked up an ID card and handed it to Reid.  
“This is you. You’ll be taking the name _Sodi Campbell_ , the twenty-year old partner of prosecution lawyer Charles Campbell. Your mother was Israeli, hence the first name.” He paused to pick up his own ID card and looked down at it. “Charles is forty-one.” Reid filled the room with gentle laughter. “What’s so funny?” His stern and serious trademark face took over. “It’s just; you don’t look forty-one.”  
Calming Hotch said. “Maybe that’s why you started dating me at eighteen.” They both giggled.

Ronnie entered the room followed slowly by Gideon. Ronnie was the lead detective of the task force and impossible to miss in a crowd. He was at least six-foot-four and had bright blonde hair.  
“So you must be the academy agent I heard rumours about.”  
Spencer simply nodded.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m detective Ronald Yates but everyone just calls me Ronnie.”  
“Reid.”  
“I know you don’t have much field experience but don’t worry, my team and I will be outside the hotel at all times.”  
“I’m not scared, but thanks anyway.” He giggled.  
Ronnie nodded and left the room, sliding past Gideon in the process.  
“Well,” Gideon began. “It’s off to work we go.”


	2. Two in a bed

The next morning Charles and Sodi arrived at ‘The Rochester’ Hotch, well Charles looked just as he always did in his black suit and white shirt. In fact the only difference (besides the lack of his guns) was that he had no tie, instead the top two buttons were open revealing the contours of his neck. Reid, Sodi wore a navy shirt with a jet black waistcoat, his converse were red and stood out but no one could get him to part with them. Overall he looked rather elegant, but there was just a hint of something that made Hotch wish he really was dating him. Looking around at the other men in the hotel lobby he guessed they did too.

“I have a room booked under Charles Campbell.” Hotch said in a soft yet powerful voice. “I can’t believe you’re twenty already Sodi, seems like yesterday I met my sweet eighteen year old” He added quiet enough for it to be just a part of a normal convocation, but loud enough for people to see the extent of the age gap. As the man behind the reception desk (whose name tag revealed he was named Steven) handed Hotch a key card he said. “Room 477, have a nice stay sir.”   
“Thank you.” Reid replied before Hotch could open his mouth, he cuddled his slender arms around Hotch’s waist then placed a kiss on his cheek. Leaving Hotch in a small amount of shock he went to the elevator. Hotch stood there for a second wow he thought, his lips had been softer than he had originally believed and he could still feel them on his cheek. Aaron shook himself out of his trance and joined Sodi in the elevator.

XXXX

Hours later they had settled in to the hotel room. It had gone dark hours earlier but they wanted to make sure they knew the plan for the following day. Though Reid was not allowed to carry a firearm Hotch was and he had quickly placed both his side arms in the rooms safe. He set the combination to Reid’s birthday, harder for him to remember but he would have easy access in an emergency. Like a perfect gentleman Hotch had insisted that Reid have the bed while he huddled down on the floor. After about an hour though his black started screaming in pain, his suffering didn’t seem decrease as a few moments later a pillow hit him square in the face.  
“Hotch get in the bed.” He said in a sleepy voice “You’re clearly in pain.”  
Hotch tucked the new pillow behind his head and spoke. “No, no it’s alright.”  
Reid shuffled down the bed to settle cross-legged looking down over the bed at him.  
“Hotch; you’re a thirty-eight year old alpha male with clearly at least one long-term injury. Get on the bed, or I may have to kill my own partner.” He chuckled in a serious manner.  
Hotch huffed pretending he didn’t want to lie next to the soft perfect body of Spencer Reid. Slowly he stood, feeling his body creak, and lay down on the bed. Reid shuffled backwards and pulled the covers over them both.  
“Good-night.” He said quietly, turning on his side to put his back to Hotch.  
“Good-night.” He echoed.

For what seemed like forever, Hotch lay on his back unable to sleep, what with the case and the immensely beautiful, barley out of teenage years boy just out of reach next to him, he had no chance. Suddenly Reid began to shuffle and unconsciously kicked his covers off. Hotch’s eyes widened. Reid was wearing a tight black t-shirt, but that wasn’t what caught his eye. Since he had his back to him, he could see the perfect form of his ass that slightly packed out from the bottom of his dark blue boxer briefs. Hotch blinked, once, twice but it wasn’t a dream. He felt himself begin to stiffen; he bit his lip and turned away from Reid, trying to calm himself. After a while he covered himself again and allowed Hotch to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Hotch awoke to see Reid who had at some point pulled his covers off again. Quickly he moved to the bathroom to prevent himself from stiffening. Hotch didn’t know how long he had been in the bathroom, but he assumed it was while, as when he came back Spencer was wearing a tight blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair looked tamed but still messy and Hotch wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through it.  
“Hi.” Reid said softly to the man stood in the doorway.  
“Hi.” He echoed, hoping he hadn’t noticed he hadn’t, had he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the day walking hand in hand around public places, before back to the hotel. It was late, later than it should have been (Reid had insisted they go to a bar, Hotch had agreed simply because he liked it when Spencer smiled) all that work and not one lead. As they stood in the elevator Hotch spoke.  
“We should order room service, the restaurant closed over an hour ago.”  
Reid nodded in agreement. The elevator made a ‘bing’ noise and they stepped out and began the short walk to their room.  
Hotch came to a dead stop outside the door, something was wrong.  
“What is it Charlie?” He asked staying in character.  
Quietly Hotch replied. “I put a piece of tape up here, it’s been broken, so someone’s opened the door.”  
“The maid?”  
“No. The ‘do not disturb’ sign is on the door.” Cautiously Hotch opened the door, ready for what or who lay beyond.

There was no one in sight. Nonchalantly Hotch and Reid looked around; quickly Hotch’s well-trained brain spotted a small camera stuck to the wall amongst a vase of springtime flowers. From the camera’s position there was a perfect view of the whole room; the bed, the bathroom door and the window to the right of the bed. Aaron turned as though he had never seen it and walked to Reid who had his back to him. He pulled his arms around Spencer's waist and placed a kiss on his soft neck, subconsciously he took a deep breath of his natural perfume. Just before he could pull away he whispered in his ear.  
“There’s a camera, it’s not ours.”  
Reid immediately relaxed into Hotchner’s touch and turned with his arms still wrapped around him. He cuddled his strong neck and said.  
“I love you, Charlie.” Then he kissed him softly, those lips so soft it was all Hotch could think.  
“I love you too, Sodi.”

They released each other and Reid reached for the menu on the night stand.  
“I feel the need for Carbonara.” He said passing the menu to his so-called boyfriend.  
“Sounds good.” He remarked, then simply let go of the menu letting it fall to the floor and pushing Reid down on the bed. Aaron knew he shouldn’t, kissing the younger man would have been enough, but his thoughts came too late.

Aaron Hotchner dived on top of Reid and kissed him.   
“You making it look realistic?” He asked in a hushed tone as he cuddled his arms around his neck again. He pulled off the waistcoat and shirt then rigged out of his pants. Hotch was surprised when he flipped them over and straddled his hips.   
“Hold that thought.” He giggled and kissed his clean shaved cheek before standing. Aaron sat up.   
“Where are you going?” He was naked, well, all except for his boxer briefs   
“I’m going to take a shower, order dinner would you Charlie?” with that he disappeared into the bathroom. Hotch sat there for a few moments, thinking of what just happened. He’s just being professional he thought. Aaron grabbed the menu and quickly ordered two plates of the Carbonara. He waited for Reid and the food while quietly reading, though in reality he was thinking about Spencer, he was all his mind would allow him to think of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually their food arrived.  
“Enjoy your meal, sir.” a tall, muscular black man said turning to leave. Derek Morgan, he was a reasonably new agent to work with, had obviously sent us just to check on them. But he seemed strong and confident. Hotchner liked him, thought that he could be a good team member one day, that of course was if he could convince Gideon who just thought Morgan was a hot head.  
“Thank you.” He relied  
Almost instantly the bathroom door opened revealing Reid in another tight t-shirt and pyjama pants.  
“The food is here.” He said, just to stop himself looking at the younger man. Reid pulled his plate from the silver trolley and settled on the bed, Hotch quickly joined him.  
“We’re on Vacation Charlie, who needs a table to eat?” Hotch just chuckled. Haley never let him eat in bed. They sat and ate while watching some silly law show on the wall mounted TV.  
“Is that what it’s really like?” Spencer asked putting his empty plate down on the night stand.  
“No. Not even close.” He began. “Lawyers don’t go around playing cop.” He put his plate down on his own nigh stand.  
“But you want to. All lawyers want to save the day, secretly.” He stated like he knew his life story, he may well have. Reid was right after all, it was why he became a FBI Agent. He just smiled brushing away his own thoughts.

Suddenly Reid straddled Hotch's hips again; Spencer looked down at his somewhat shocked face (pleased that the camera could not see it).   
“We all know you want handcuffs.” Reid, in full Sodi character giggled. This was inappropriate even for an undercover case, but Hotchner didn’t care. He put his hands on Reid’s hips, unlike Haley, this beautiful 20 year old didn’t shift uncomfortably under his touch, and Hotch wondered if Haley even liked sex. Automatically Reid rocked his hips and instantly regretted it. He’s married Spencer, you need to stop he thought to himself, he wanted him so much but knew he could never, or could he?   
Hotch felt himself begin to harden and prayed he didn’t notice, but with him on top of Hotch it was very unlikely. He quickly flipped them back so the older agent was on top. Aaron moved down the bed pretending to look at his phone. Spencer sat up on his knees and wrapped his arms around Hotch's shoulders; Aaron could feel Reid's chest against his back. Reid kissed his neck. No I need to stop the doctors mind was screaming at him now but Spencer's body was having none of it as he continued to cuddle him close. Hotch’s eyes fluttered as he turned his head to rest against Spencer now Sodi's warm flesh. No he’s half my age, what about Haley? He thought placing a hand on Sodi's thigh as he turned and dropped his cell. Almost automatically Sodi leaned back on the bed pulling Charlie with him. Without warning Reid moved his hands and began unbuttoning his pale shirt. Hotch couldn’t take his eyes of his perfectly formed body under the shirt. Spencer’s hands fell as Aaron's shirt opened revealing his defined chest. Reid's soft pink hands moved to the agents and dragged them to his top so that he then pulled over it the doctors head and chucked it somewhere on the floor. Hotch was fixed on Reid for a few moments before he pulled the rest of his shirt of letting it join Reid's top. Quickly he started on his belt. STOP AARON! His brain screamed.

Suddenly Sodi flipped him so he could once again straddle his hips (clearly Reid liked being on top). Spencer pulled Hotch's: belt, pants, socks and boxers down and off in once movement. Aaron believed he couldn’t get any harder. Aaron ran his fingernails up both of Reid's legs only stopping just before his groin and where he really wanted Aaron to touch him.  
“Are you sure?” Hotch felt the need to ask Reid.  
Reid bit his lip again in the most seductive of ways and smiled slightly. “Yes.” He whispered. Hotchner used every ounce of strength not to pin him to the bed and have his way with the doctor. Again lost in thought he didn’t notice Reid lean down towards his cock. He took Aaron in his mouth causing Hotch to gasp. Haily had never given blow jobs, she had never liked oral sex, or at least not with him. Reid swirled his tongue around the head and lapped at the pre-cum on the tip. Aaron filled his hand with Reid's soft hair; keeping him close on him. Spencer increased his suction as Hotch fought his own orgasm. He pulled Reid closer, only encouraging him.  
He twisted his head, once, twice, thrice and then Aaron could fight no more, he gripped the doctors head tighter as Hotchner came into him mouth.  
He smiled and stood of the bed, Hotch’s face fell. Reid regrets it. He thought.  
Then Sodi removed his pyjama trousers. Reid regretted nothing and he proved it by quickly straddling Aaron again.

“You like being on top don't you?” Reid just giggled. How did this man arouse Hotch so? He never hardened right after an orgasm. Spencer leaned down and kissed his soft lips begging his mouth to open to him, of course they did. Reid darted out his tongue in and out of Aaron's mouth before moving his hips with the rhythm. Hotch could take it no more, he pinned Reid beneath him and kissed his neck, slowly placing opened mouthed kissed down Reid's chest. With a hungry purr Hotch took one Reid's nipples into his mouth. Teasing. He paused for a moment and moved his hand down taking the doctor in hand. He gasped into Aaron's ear. “Move.” Arching his back to Hotch's touch as it telling him to get to work. Hotch pumped Reid slowly with perfect pressure building the young man up. Just as he had Dr Reid bordering on the edge Spencer grabbed Hotch by the shoulders and pulled him up to kiss him once again. Sodi rapped his legs around Charlie like they were the perfect couple.

“Do it...please.” He sounded desperate. He couldn’t deny the boy when he was in such need. Hotch shuffled down the bed and plunged his hand into his bag pulling out a small bottle of hand cream. Aaron lubed up his fingers up, he locked his eyes with Reid and pushed a slippery finger inside his tight hole, then another stretching Reid, it wasn't long before Reid was pushing back onto the older agent's wet fingers.

“Please...I need you.” With a small smile he lined himself up and pushed inside to the hilt, Aaron hadn't done this since he was in college, he found that he had missed it, the tightness.

“Yes!” He all but screamed. Reid tightened his legs around Hotch's hips pulling him closer. “Move.” He demanded digging his feet into his back. Aaron obeyed and began to move, he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Reid screamed in pleasure. The two soon settled into a rhythm. When he had Spencer dangling on the edge, touching himself Reid begged. “Faster, harder!” Again Aaron obeyed thrusting as hard and quick as he could. Reid came with a loud moan, his walls tightened pushing Hotch over the edge, spilling his seed inside the doctor. Hotch collapsed on top of him for a few moments then shifting to lie next to Reid. Wow was all he could think. After Spencer had his breath back he straddled Hotch again and kissed him.

“Thank you.” He whispered in between kisses.  
“What for?” Hotch asked.  
“For being a good boyfriend.” He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i dont know when the next chap will be added :-( Will update ASAP


	3. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this done faster than expected

After their kissing session Hotch left for the bathroom to clean himself up, he grabbed his clothes on the way. Once inside he sat on the white tiled floors, thinking of what he had just done. That was wrong he thought. What about Haley? How could you do that to her? His own mind becoming Jiminy Cricket, the angel on his shoulder telling him he was a bastard. As with all angel on the shoulder there is always demon on the other. His thoughts turned to Reid screaming in pleasure under him. Wow, he's amazing. Not wanting her to think he had jumped out the window and run away or more likely broken his leg, Hotch pulled on his clothes and washed up then went back to the main room. Reid was dressed as well and already channel surfing.

“Better?” He asked not looking up.

“Uh, yeah thanks.” Hotch sat down on the bed, giving Spencer his back. What should he say? What should he do? Seeing his awkwardness Reid dropped the remote on the bed, got up on on his knees and wrapped his arms around Hotch. He froze. Reid turned his head away from the camera and kissed his neck.

“I won't tell anyone I promise. After this case we'll forget it ever happened. Okay?” Hotch nodded, though he knew they would never forget what they had done. It had been too amazing to forget. Spencer kissed the other side of his neck.

“But we will have to get that tape and destroy it.” Hotch was thankful Reid was whispering into his ear. He turned and stood pulling Reid up with him.

“Come on, Sodi.”

“Where are we going?”

“Well you are all sweaty, I think you need a shower.” He smiled.

“Let me guess, you need one too and want to save water and time?” He chuckled as he pushed him through the door.

“Maybe not time.” Hotch replied as he shut the door behind. Now done with the camera they could talk.

“Don't think I regret it Reid.” He mumbled. “Its just I'm married.” Reid leaned against the white sink and spoke.

“I know, we just got carried away. It never happened, not because we regret it, it was amazing, but because of what it would do to our careers. We can still work together as friends right?” He gave Hotch a soft smile.

“Yes, of course.” Reid pushed himself up.

“Good. Then its settled. Nothing happened, we are just friends...excepted when we are being Sodi and Charlie.”

XXXX

Long after their discussion they had retired to the silk bed to sleep. There was no noise except the ticking of a clock striking 2AM and the soft breathing of Hotchner and Reid. There was a click as the door to their room opened, neither sutured as a tall man walked over to Hotch, the man placed the barrel of a Ruger SR9 to Hotch's temple causing his eyes to fly open. Seeing the gun and the second pointed at a sleeping Reid Hotch didn't yell.

“You think you can just take advantage of such a young man?” His voice was angry and caused Reid to wake.

“Oh my God!” He gasped.

“Sodi, it's okay.” Hotchner used his most calming voice.

“No Sodi it's not okay. This monster has taken advantage of you and when you get too old he'll just replace you.” The man gestures with one gun to a pair of zip ties on the bed. “Put them on him.” Reid obeyed. Once Hotch was bound he asked. “Tell me Charles, did you ever love this boy?”

“Yes of course I love him, we've been together for years.” The intruder made a disappointing sound and point spoke again.

“Don't lie to me Charles. No one starts dating a eighteen year old because they love them, especially not someone your age.” There was a click in Hotch's head, only people in the lobby could know they had been together since he was eighteen. The families face came to him, it was dark but the man before him was the same man from the resection desk, Steven. The man noticed a small bruise beginning to show on Reid's thigh.

“You holding him down? You rape an innocent boy and call it love?” The receptionist looked to Reid. “You don't have to hide what he does from me. How he hurts you.” Suddenly a new character fell upon Reid, this one was scared, quiet and beaten.

“He does hurt me.” The man looked shocked Reid had admitted what Hotch had done. No one else had they had all protected their partners until the end, that is why he killed the younger men. Death was kinder than them having to lie for the rest of their lives.

“You admit he hurts you?” He asked eyes locked on Reid.

“Yes, H...he...does.” He muttered tears running down his face. Hotch was shocked how good a performance Reid was giving. Reid shuffled down the bed and Steven moved back slightly then turned the gun from Reid to Hotch. “Will, will you take me away from him? Please.” Hotch could almost see Spencer pulling at Steven's heart strings. The receptionist put one of the guns back in the waist band of his pants and held a hand out to Reid (or a beaten Sodi as he was playing), Reid took his hand and climbed off the be. Reid gripped the man's waist and cried while Steven did his utmost to calm him down. The second he took his eyes from Hotch, Aaron launched at him pinning the man to the floor. The Ruger that slid from his hand was quickly aimed at his head by Reid. The second slid across the floor as Hotch pulled his handcuffs from under the mattress, where he had hidden them days ago. Once he was bound Reid cut Hotch loose so he could read Steven his rights and giggle somewhat at Steven's shocked face.


	4. The Kill House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter enjoy

Days past and the man was discovered to be one Steven P. Robertson, he was quickly jailed and now awaited trial. The two had made it their mission to find the computer the camera went to and destroy it, it was tampering with evidence but it saved their careers. Along with the computer they found his trophies, small vials of each victim's blood.

Aaron and Spencer hadn't talked since the undercover operation, but Hotch had to talk to him he felt guilty.

XXXX

The bell in the FBI lecture hall rang out and want-to-be agent after want-to-be agent flooded out of the hall. Hotch needed to talk to Reid and he needed to tempt Gideon into going on leave because of his broken foot. Two birds: one stone. Gideon stood at the front of the lecture hall packing up his things into a small brown satchel, while Reid was at the back waiting for a tall man with black hair, he was a little older than Reid, but then again pretty much everyone involve with the FBI was older than Reid. Suddenly both the men he came to talk to began to make the ways out via separate doors. Crap! His mind screamed. He had to pick one and his guilt forced him to follow Reid. He barrelled up the stairs taking them two at a time. As Hotch exited the hall, Hotch saw Reid and the unknown man disappear around a corner; Its like I'm stalking her. His mind screamed. Aaron broke into a run dodging future agents as he went.

“Reid!” He shouted but Spencer didn't hear agent Hotchner. As he got closer Aaron slowed his run to a fast walk so as not to spook the doctor. “Doctor Reid.” He said calmly like he hadn't just been charging after her. That time Spencer heard him and stopped to look at him.

“Agent Hotchner?” It was safe to say he was surprised to see the older agent. The tall man said his goodbyes to Reid and left leaving the two alone in the hallway as the next bell sounded.

“Dr. Reid can I speak with you?”

“Sure Agent Hotchner.”

“About what happened.” He began. “I feel guilty like I forced you.” Aaron couldn’t say more because Reid was grinning ear to ear. “What?”

“You silly, silly man. You didn't force me, so never think that. Anyway I thought we were going to forget it?”

“I'll never forget that.” Hotch answered. Reid smiled again and said.

“Come with me.” Hotch obeyed her command and followed for what seemed like the longest five minuets of his life. Aaron and Spencer entered what the academy had nicknamed 'the kill house'.

“Why are we here?” Hotch asked curiously.

“The kill house won't be used until tomorrow so, we're alone.” Suddenly it all clicked in Hotch's head. _How could you be so stupid, where else do you think he would take you Hotch?_ He asked himself, his mind screaming. His brain was angry with his boxers, they were becoming far too tight. Aaron's wife came to mind.

“I thought you said it would only happen once.” Reid shrugged.

“Who said we are going to have sex?” With that Spencer dropped to his knees and began to unbuckle Aaron's belt, his eyes locked with Reid's He pulled the agents pants and boxer briefs down in one fluid motion to his knees. Aaron's cock hardened further begging to be touched, his brain saying no while his body said yes. Spencer kissed the head and looked up at Aaron, his lip between his teeth. God he's beautiful down there.

Reid took Hotch into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the edge then grazed his teeth down his member. Aaron buried his hand in Spencer's hair and pushed him down onto his cock. Reid took him to the very back of his throat and hummed.

“Oh God...Reid!” He gasped. At this rate he wouldn't last long. Suddenly Aaron's body took over Reid bobbed his head back and forth shifting between fast and slow touring Hotchner until he came with a cry. They clung to each other as Hotch came down from his high.

“Feel better?” Reid asked as Hotch dressed himself. It wasn't a question but Hotch still nodded. “I'll see you around agent Hotchner.” He giggled walking towards the door, Aaron grabbed him by the arm and into a kiss.

“Can I see you again?” He knew he should ask but his body was still in control.

“I'll make you a deal. You go home to your wife, love her. However, when you feel guilty or pain or depression or things are just bad, come to me and I’ll fix it. Okay?” Silence filled the room, it dawned on him that he would be cheating on his wife but he never felt any love when he was with her, not anymore.

“Okay.” He whispered.

“Good.” With that Reid left the room leaving Hotch alone with his thoughts.


End file.
